Secreto Revelado
by Madame Poppoff
Summary: Treize sobrevivió a la guerra, pero permanece en coma. Cuando despierte, le esperan sorpresas y secretos de su propio pasado que no esperaba. 1x2 - 13x6 YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Su situación era curiosa.

Flotar en la nada, sin poder moverse, y aaún estar vivo sólo por la más ridícula de las suertes. Justo antes de la batalla había notado una ínfima fuga en su cabina, y pensando que esa preocupación minúscula podría afectar su concentración, se había aferrado a un paquete de supervivencia.

Y ahora, sólo por eso, tenía aire, agua y calor en medio de la nada. Tendría una agonía larga en vez de morir rápidamente.

Su suerte, obviamente, lo había abandonado.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba flotando?

Dos días, tres?

Las explosiones de seguro lo habían empujado tan lejos que ya nadie podría encontrarlo.

Abrió un ojo cansado, observando las estrellas.

- An… drómeda…- susurró determinando su posición. – Estoy perdido…

Obviamente, la ironía no se le escapaba aún en esos momentos. Había perdido a una Andrómeda y ahora perecería junto a la otra.

- En el fondo… - tosió, malgastando con ese gesto el poco aire que le quedaba. - …era el destino que estuviésemos juntos… amazona caprichosa.

_Era imposible no recordar sus nervios, o su juventud, el día en que su padre le había llevado a la capital del reino Devereaux, uno de los vecinos pacíficos del reino Cinq, para conocer a su gobernante y a su familia. _

_Treize sabía perfectamente que la hija de aquella importante familia, la señorita Andrómede Mirabeau, y él, habían sido comprometidos en matrimonio desde el nacimiento, y ese día en particular, sería el día en que vería a su futura esposa por primera vez. _

_- Recuerda, hijo, - comentó su padre mientras uno de los sirvientes del palacio los escoltaba frente al rey. – Las mujeres son como flores, tienes que ser cuidadoso y delicado con ellas para que florezcan a tu lado. _

_Treize asintió nervioso. Madeimoselle Andrómede no era cualquier florecita, ni mucho menos cualquier chica, era la mujer con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida, le gustase o no. Además el Reino Devereaux no tenía hijos varones, por lo que él, como el nuevo esposo de la princesa, sería quien se convirtiese en cabeza del ejército y protector del territorio. _

_Y toda esa cantidad de responsabilidades se agrupaban en ese intrínseco momento en que ambos novios se viesen._

_Y, de ser una situación ideal, se gustasen. _

_Porque Treize se rehusaba terminantemente a tener un matrimonio como el de sus padres, el Conde y la Condesa, en que para el público eran una pareja ejemplar, pero en realidad dormían en habitaciones separadas de la mansión desde que el mismo Treize había sido concebido. _

_Uno de los jardineros le obsequió al joven Treize un ramo de flores amarillas en cuanto entraron al palacio, y el muchacho, de apenas 14 años, no se atrevió a preguntar porque unas flores tan simples que casi parecían hierbas, podría gustarle a la princesa. _

_- Ah! Conde Kushrenada! - saludó alegremente el rey Mirabeau. – Y el pequeño Treize, ya es todo un hombre! He oído de tus hazañas en la academia militar, muchacho, debo decir que estoy muy impresionado._

_- Gracias, su majestad, - respondió Treize avergonzado. Su padre, el Conde, puso una orgullosa mano en su hombro. _

_- Es un placer verlo de nuevo, su majestad, - saludó. – Y su alteza, la princesa?_

_El rey inmediatamente perdió el sonrosado color de sus mejillas. Treize supo entonces que algo estaba mal. _

_- Ahh, Andy debe estar por bajar, - explicó el Rey. – La pobrecita estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo dormir anoche. _

_- Pobre, - rió el Conde. – Este muchacho tampoco pudo pegar un ojo! Parece que están hechos le uno para el otro!_

_El rey rió nerviosamente. _

_- Por supuesto, querido amigo, por supuesto. _

_Por el rabillo del ojo, Treize pudo divisar como algunos sirvientes y guardias murmuraban entre sí frenéticamente y señalaban en distintas direcciones. Seguramente algo importante estaba ocurriendo que el Rey no quería que sus invitados averiguasen. _

_Le costó dos segundos adivinar que tenía que ver con la princesa y su aparente "falta de sueño". _

_- Majestad! – llamó un sirviente desde la puerta. El Rey se excusó un momento de sus invitados y se acercó al hombre. _

_- No está en el bosque y los soldados tampoco saben si…_

_- Shhh! – interrumpió el rey. – Sigan buscando, no debe estar demasiado lejos, en cuanto sepan algo tráiganla al baño, aunque tengan que arrastrarla y asegúrense de que esta vez si use una maldita fal-_

_- PADRE! – llamó una voz. _

_El Rey palideció. _

_Los sirvientes corrieron a interceptar los pasos que se acercaban al salón._

_ El Conde alzó una ceja, muerto de curiosidad. _

_Treize contuvo el aliento. _

_Un muchacho algo menor que Treize entró con estruendo, su ropa sucia y gestos enérgicos indicaban, sin lugar a dudas, que era uno de los residentes del palacio. _

_Treize no recordaba que el Rey tuviese un hijo varón. _

_El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos. _

_- Ya llegué, padre, - dijo. – Para que me querías en casa tan temprano?_

_El Rey se cubrió el rostro con las manos. _

_- Que le has hecho a tu cabeza, por el amor de Dios!_

_El muchacho se encogió de hombros. _

_- Me molestaba el pelo, me lo corté. No se ve mejor así? – preguntó con entusiasmo. El rey enrojeció de ira. _

_- Andrómede Francesca Mirabeau, - gruñó el rey. – Sube inmediatamente a tu habitación, báñate y dile a tu madre que arregle ese desastre que te has dejado en la cabeza. Que va a pensar tu prometido!?_

_Treize sintió que el alma se le salía por la boca. _

_Ese muchachito sucio y maleducado era la princesa Andrómede?!?_

_Súbitamente la idea de ser Rey no le parecía tan atractiva. _

_La muchacha, porque en el fondo era una chica, volteó en todas direcciones hasta descubrir a Treize parado en medio del salón, aún con el ramo de flores amarillas en las manos. _

_Ambos prometidos se observaron. _

_Treize enrojeció. _

_Andrómede alzó una ceja inquisitiva. _

_- Para ti, - dijo sin modales algunos, alcanzándole sus flores a la princesa. _

_Ella sonrió. _

_- Vaya! Al menos eres un hombre de verdad! – dijo sin miramientos antes de tomar la mano del joven Conde y literalmente arrastrarlo al jardín. _

_Treize sonrió ligeramente, había actuado correctamente a los ojos de su prometida. _

_El Rey Mirabeau y el Conde Kushrenada se miraron el uno al otro sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. _

_Treize pasaría los siguientes meses en palacio, aprendiendo a conocer a su futura esposa, la amazona caprichosa. _

Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir recordando.

Su cerebro cansado lo llevó a pensar que tal vez podría usar sus últimas reservas de agua para ahogarse, y así cortar su agonía. O podría disminuir su celda de calor para quedarse dormido y morir congelado, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

- De seguro… todos se reirán de mi… en la otra vida… - dijo con su último aliento, cerrando los ojos. Pensar lo cansaba.

- OYE NO TE DUERMAS! – exclamó una voz, alertándolo de la presencia de un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo flotando hacia él.

- … que? – siseó. Acaso estaba alucinando? Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, el reflejo de su casco apenas le dejaba ver el traje espacial de la persona acercándose.

- Es increíble! – volvió a exclamar la voz. – Después de todo ese alboroto sigues vivo, vaya que eres duro de matar!

La figura se acercó un poco mas y lo tomó por los hombros con cuidado y acercó su maltratado cuerpo al suyo, efectivamente cubriendo el reflejo del sol en el casco.

Finalmente, Treize pudo distinguir un par de enormes y preocupados ojos violeta, y dejó una sonrisa escaparle la boca antes de perder la consciencia.

- Andrómede… - susurró. – Amazona caprichosa.

Estaba inconsciente antes de oír la exclamación preocupada de su salvadora, o ver el transporte de carga que los recogía con urgencia.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

_- Oye, Treize, - preguntó Andrómede sentada en la rama de un árbol. – Qué crees que pase ahora?_

_- Ahora? – preguntó Treize._

_- Sí, ahora, - repitió ella. – El rey Peacecraft vino hace unos días, dice que la Federación Terrestre esta armándose para la guerra. _

_Treize guardó silencio un momento. _

_- Una guerra?_

_- Una guerra. Obviamente nosotros apoyaremos a Cinq, Milliard vendrá a refugiarse aquí. _

_Treize no supo porqué, pero no le gustaba que Andrómede y Milliard estuviesen juntos sin él. Ambos eran sus amigos, y en el fondo ambos le pertenecían. _

_- Yo también los voy a apoyar,- dijo con decisión. Andrómede sonrió. _

_- Espero que no influya el hecho de que Milliard es mejor esposa que yo._

_Treize negó rápidamente. Milliard ciertamente era mucho más lindo que Andrómede, pero ella era más parecida a Treize, un verdadero soldado. _

_- De todas formas prefiero casarme contigo,- dijo. - De seguro tenemos hijos preciosos y Milliard se muere de envidia con quien sea que se vaya a casar con él. _

_Andrómede comenzó a reír. _

_- Dicen que van a comprometerlo con la familia Noventa, pobrecito. _

_- Ves? Los dos haremos niños mas lindos, - rió Treize, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su prometida. Ninguno de los dos tenía sentimientos románticos por el otro, eso era obvio, pero ambos habían decidido intentarlo. _

_Súbitamente Andrómede guardó silencio, su rostro estaba fruncido y los ojos fijos en un punto en el espacio. _

_- Hagámoslo,- dijo suavemente, pasando una mano por su cabello. Aún lo tenía más corto que el mismo Treize, y una vez al mes lo atacaba religiosamente con una tijera. Algo le decía al joven Conde, que su prometida trataba de mantenerse lo menos femenina posible. _

_- Hacer qué? – preguntó confundido Treize. Andrómede tomó la mano de su prometido y la puso en su pecho. _

_- Un heredero, - dijo ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse. _

_Treize retiró la mano rápidamente, su propio rostro enrojecido. _

_- Estas jugando!? – exclamó. Ella negó. _

_- Quiero hacerlo antes que nos casemos,- explicó. – En ese momento toda la corte nos va a estar espiando, no quiero que nadie nos vea. _

_Treize frunció el ceño. Sabía que en cuanto se casara con Andrómede todos estarían siguiéndoles los pasos esperando al nuevo príncipe, pero no creía que su prometida estuviese tan preocupada como él por el asunto. _

_- Pensé que no estabas… enamorada de mí,- dijo con cuidado de no ofenderla. Andrómede sonrió. _

_- No lo estoy, - respondió con simpleza. – Y no te preocupes, sé que tú tampoco me amas. _

_Ambos se miraron en silencio un momento que se alargó a la eternidad y volvió en segundos. _

_- Milliard va a llorar, - dijo Treize antes de acercarse tímidamente a su prometida. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y corrieron por el jardín hacía el pequeño cobertizo al otro lado del bosque. _

Cuando Treize pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente tuvo que cerrarlos enseguida. La luz era muy poderosa y le lastimaba los ojos y hasta los párpados. Un quejido lastimero se le escapo de los labios resecos y una de sus manos quiso moverse pero le pesaba demasiado.

- Oh, Dios mío! ESTA DESPIERTO!! – gritó una voz que hizo que a Treize le doliese la cabeza. – DOCTOR! DOCTOR! VENGA RÁPIDO!

Para cuando Treize estuvo lo suficientemente consciente como para abrir los ojos y reaccionar, un grupo de doctores hablaban emocionados a su alrededor mientras enfermeras y paramédicos revisaban sus signos vitales.

- Conde Kushrenada, - llamó un doctor. – No trate de moverse, sus músculos aún están entumecidos.

- Cu-… Cuanto?- preguntó Treize débilmente, sorprendido que ni su lengua le respondiese.

El doctor lo miró con algo de pena.

- Su alteza, usted ha estado los últimos cuatro años en coma profundo.

Treize gimió suavemente antes de desplomarse sobre su cama. Con razón todo su cuerpo le dolía y sus pensamientos estaban en desorden.

- Don… de…

Los doctores se miraron los unos a los otros.

- Usted está en la capital Cinq, señor. Los Preventer lo trajeron aquí en cuanto lo encontraron flotando a la deriva. Tiene usted mucha suerte.

Treize recordaba vagamente que Andrómede lo había rescatado del frío del espacio. Posiblemente ella y Milliard estuvieran en camino para verlo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Treize dejó que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente.

- Quiero ver a mi prometida, - pidió débilmente.

- No se preocupe, señor Kushrenada. Ella y su hija están en camino.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese exclamar, o siquiera reaccionar ante semejante noticia, una enfermera le inyectó calmantes a su suero.

Y el Barón cayó dormido pensando que tenía una hija, una hija adolecente.

Y sonrió.

--------

- Wind, debo irme inmediatamente, por favor hazte cargo! – exclamó Lady Une tomando su chaqueta.

El antiguo Barón Relámpago suspiró pesadamente antes de asentir. Cuando había comenzado sus servicios en los Preventer, había dejado más que claro que no quería ningún tipo de trato preferencial. Lady Une, especialmente, se lo había tomado ridículamente a pecho, y lo trataba casi como su secretario personal.

Era él, incluso, el que tuvo que firmar la declaración jurada estableciendo a la mujer como la antigua prometida de Treize, para que pudiesen quedarse con la custodia de Marimeia, o de lo contrario sería devuelta a la funesta familia Barton.

La mentira aún le dolía en el fondo.

- Como han cambiado las cosas desde que te dormiste, Treize,- dijo con tristeza antes de sentarse en el escritorio de Lady Une y dejarse relajar. La muy maldita tenía una silla mejor que la suya propia.

Lo hablaría con Sally.

- Parece que no está,- murmuró una voz desde la puerta.

- Esta Zechs? – preguntó otra, un ojo color verde se asomó por el borde entreabierto de la puerta.

- Sí, ahí está.

- Genial! Entra!

- …. Mejor entra tú.

- YO!? Esta vez no fue mi culpa!

- A ti te quiere más.

- Ese es Heero.

- Dudo que Heero te quiera más, si es que te quiere un poco.

- … me refería a que Zechs prefiere a Heero, no a mí, - gruñó la segunda voz. – Y te haré saber que Heero me prefiere a todos ustedes súper soldados súper serios! Al menos yo lo hago reír.

- … creo que ese fui yo.

- … detalles, ahora entra, queremos esto sí o no!

- … detrás de ti.

- Agh! Eres un cobarde!!

Finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe y los Preventers 02 y 03 entraron a la oficina. 02 lucía como siempre, alegre y confiado, mientras que 03, Wind pudo notar, se mantenía convenientemente detrás de 02.

- Que hicieron esta vez? – preguntó cansadamente el rubio.

Duo sonrió ampliamente.

- Ten, Zechsy, nuestro reporte del grupo de resistencia armada en América! – dijo, dejando una abultada carpeta en el escritorio. – Y el reporte de Heero sobre nuestras aventuras posteriores!

- No puedo creer que estés orgulloso, - suspiró Trowa, escondiéndose aún más detrás de Duo.

- Oye, tenemos habilidades tan geniales que el único que nos descubrió fue el soldado perfecto!

Wind comenzó a leer el reporte de 01, era algo normal, corto y conciso, describiendo como había descubierto a sus compañeros creando documentos falsos en la oficina de registros mientras volaban en pedazos un campo de terroristas norteamericanos.

Zechs enrojeció de ira.

- Falsificaron documentos?!?! – rugió lanzando el informe sobre el escritorio.

Trowa inmediatamente se sentó, moviendo a Duo por las caderas para seguir escudándolo con su cuerpo.

Duo se encogió de hombros.

- Era justo y necesario, - dijo con desfachatez. Zechs se puso de pie.

- Y se puede saber qué documento estúpido estaban haciendo? Qué clase de tontería querían que no puedan pedir legalmente!

Duo lo miró a los ojos.

- Certificados de nacimiento, - respondió.

Zechs parpadeó, tomó asiento nuevamente y observó a sus subordinados.

Ciertamente Duo Maxwell y Trowa Barton eran los únicos pilotos de toda la organización que habían salido de la más absoluta nada. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quienes habían sido sus padres, si es que estaban con vida, o donde habían nacido.

Con suerte, Trowa tenía una hermana mayor, a la cual se le había ligado genéticamente. Pero Catherine Bloom tampoco tenía antecedentes, por lo que ambos eran tan desconocidos como si realmente no se les hubiese encontrado.

Zechs suspiró.

- De acuerdo, los dos querían certificados de nacimiento, - dijo. – Pero para qué los hicieron terrestres? Todo el mundo sabe que los dos vienen de las colonias.

Trowa y Duo se miraron el uno al otro.

Luego miraron a Wind.

- No sabes? – preguntó Duo.

- Saber qué?

Fue Trowa quien contestó esta vez.

- Tu hermana aprobó la ley de deportación criminal, - explicó. – A menos que un antiguo criminal pueda probar alguna relación o nacimiento terrestre, todos serán deportados a sus colonias de origen para cumplir sus condenas.

- Y como nosotros estamos en los Preventer con la excusa de condenas de Servicio Comunitario, - prosiguió Duo. – Somos criminales bajo los ojos de la ley.

Zechs frunció el ceño.

- Qué dicen los demás? – preguntó. Ciertamente Heero y los otros no deberían estar al tanto de esa ley o ellos mismos hubiesen intervenido para ayudar a sus compañeros. Heero no demostraba mucho aprecio por sus colegas pilotos, pero Zechs sabía que el soldado perfecto preferiría autodestruirse antes de entregar a sus amigos si sabía que de lo contrario serían deportados fuera de las colonias.

Trowa bajó la vista.

- Ninguno de ellos sabe,- dijo. – A nosotros se nos notificó esta mañana que teníamos tres días para exponer el caso.

Duo se sentó junto a su compañero.

- Heero está legalmente adoptado por un soldado terrestre, así que hereda doble nacionalidad. Quatre y Wu Fei son cabezas de sus respectivas familias, los dos ganan inmunidad diplomática.

- En resumen, ustedes dos son los únicos que serán deportados, - suspiró Zechs. Si bien, el hombre respetaba muchísimo a su hermana menor y el trabajo que estaba haciendo por la paz, el hecho que las dos personas más cercanas al muchacho que le gustaba fuesen las únicas en abandonar el planeta era ridículamente sospechoso. Ni siquiera se molestaría en preguntar si su hermanita había hecho algo para salvar a los pobres muchachos. De seguro había salido con algún discurso sobre las leyes parejas.

- Hablaré con Yuy y veremos que se puede hacer, - dijo Wind, sobándose la frente. Duo y Trowa se miraron.

- Buena suerte, se fue en una misión al Tíbet hace una hora.

- 04 y 05 pueden extender su inmunidad?

- Ya lo intentaron, - interrumpió Duo. – No funciona sin un certificado legítimo de nacionalidad de la colonia.

- Según los registros, de qué colonia son los dos?

- L2 – respondieron ambos. – Trowa aparece registrado por primera vez en L2.

- Mi grupo se movía mucho, pero esa vez nos atrapó un policía, - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Mi primer registro es de allá.

- Y supongo que mi registro es más que lógico,- suspiró Duo. – Acéptalo, Zechsy, estamos arruinados, Sally dijo que podían crear una rama de los Preventer en L2, como central. Pero tendríamos que tener permisos que no son fáciles de conseguir. Al menos por un año, Tro y yo estamos a la deriva.

El rubio asintió.

- Lady Une, Sally, Noin y yo veremos que puede hacerse, no vamos a abandonarlos,- dijo con firmeza. – Por ahora tómense el fin de semana, relájense.

Trowa asintió y Duo sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazar con fuerza a su superior.

- Gracias, Zechsy! Eres el mejor!!

Ambos muchachos abandonaron la oficina antes de que Zechs pudiese seguir leyendo los reportes y los regañara por haber sacado de cause el canal de Panamá para inundar la base terrorista. Al menos lo habían devuelto a como estaba después de la misión.

Justo cuando iban saliendo del edificio pudieron oír el grito desde la ventana del último piso.

- BAAAAAAARTOOOOOOON!!! MAAAAAAXWEEELL!!!

Trowa se detuvo, asustado.

Duo comenzó a reír.

- Vamos, Tro! Empiezan las vacaciones!!- grito con alegría antes de tomar a su compañero de la mano y arrastrarlo lejos del edificio. Esperaban que para cuando volvieran Wind se hubiese calmado.

**Continuará. **


	3. Chapter 3

- Gracias por acompañarme, hermano,- sonrió Relena mientras se ataba el cabello. Zechs suspiró.

- No te preocupes, Relena, te he dicho que si necesitas mi ayuda con gusto voy a estar aquí para ti.

- Lo sé, Milliard, y realmente lo aprecio, estos documentos son complicados y me sirve mucho que estés aquí para ayudarme. Especialmente en este caso, verás, hace dos meses, cuando Mari cumplió los 12 años…

Zechs dejó de escuchar a su hermana por la mitad de su relato, la verdad no podía importarle menos el pomposo tratado de política regional que Relena tenía que firmar para establecer territorios de quien sabe qué país. Sólo había accedido a acompañar a su hermana en calidad de guardaespaldas y consejero diplomático porque necesitaba hablarle sobre la ley de deportación y como salvar a Duo y a Trowa.

Bueno, eso, y que en este caso su hermana no iba en calidad de Vice-Ministro de la Federación Terrestre, sino como Princesa del Reino Cinq.

- … por lo mismo, hermano, todo sería mucho más fácil si supiéramos que el Conde Kushrenada consumó su matrimonio antes del ataque al Reino o si en algún momento hubo algún hijo bastardo de la familia que-

Zechs palideció.

- Que si Treize QUE? – preguntó.

Relena lo miró sin inmutarse.

- No me estabas escuchando, hm? – preguntó molesta. Milliard suspiró antes de negar.

- Lo siento, es que…- rápidamente pensó en algún tipo de escusa. – Es que… me distraje con el paisaje, hace muchos años que no venía por aquí… y ahora que el castillo está en reconstrucciones… bueno.

Y sin sentir culpa alguna, fingió un pequeño sollozo.

Relena lo miró con tristeza.

- Oh, mi pobre hermano, claro que entiendo, - dijo abrazándolo. – Este lugar debe ser tan importante para ti como el castillo en Cinq y yo aquí parloteando sin sentido. Lo siento tanto, querido Milliard.

- No es tu culpa, Relena, tú no tenías como saber… - susurró él, aliviado de haberse zafado de su predicamento. – Ahora dime, que es lo que necesitas confirmar de Treize.

Relena se sonrojó.

- Bueno, de acuerdo con las líneas sanguíneas y considerando que tú estás er… muerto, legalmente al menos, el territorio de la república pasaría a las manos de la familia Peacecraft, como el Rey Mirabeau y nuestro padre eran medios hermanos. Sin embargo hay un compromiso nupcial con la familia Kushrenada, así que Lady Une dijo que si el general Kushrenada y la princesa Mirabeau habían consumado, entonces él toma el control como su consorte.

Zechs asintió. Le era grotesco pensar que Treize y Andrómede podrían haber consumado, Treize era tan homosexual como decidido a probar lo contrario, pero Andrómede jamás habría dejado que le pusieran una mano encima si no fuese absolutamente necesario.

Le era fácil al antiguo príncipe imaginarse a su prima pateando a su mejor amigo en la entrepierna por tratar de probar su inexistente heterosexualidad con ella.

- Es difícil saberlo, - comentó después de unos minutos. – Andrómede era muy distinta a la princesa convencional, estaba segura de que podría tomar el mando del ejército por su cuenta, así que dejaba los bordados y jardines de lado para ir a las barracas de soldados y reuniones de estrategas. Dudo mucho que hubiese dejado que Treize… ah… consumase su compromiso con ella antes de que tuviesen la edad y fuese absolutamente inevitable.

Relena sonrió divertida.

- No puedo imaginarme una princesa así.

- Es mejor, 'Lena, - rió Zechs. – Cuando naciste Andrómede te cortó el cabello para que te saliera más sano. Desgraciadamente nuestra prima nunca supo como se hacía bien. Acabó castigada por meses.

Relena estuvo a punto de protestar que su hermano estaba mintiendo, pero el piloto anunció que estaban aterrizando en la capital de Devereaux y que debían abrochar sus cinturones.

- Lady, como me había asustado, - suspiró Treize mientras se sentaba en su cama. Lady Une lo miró con cuidado, y el Conde estaba más que feliz de notar que la adoración con la que su subordinada lo miraba antes de su coma, había desaparecido para siempre. Lady Une ya no estaba enamorada de él.

- Lo siento mucho, señor, - se disculpó ella. – Pero no sabía como más poder mantener a su hija lejos de la familia Barton. Desde que los bastardos descubrieron que tenían a la niña correcta han tratado de recuperarla.

- Imagino que su ansiedad fue mayor ahora que las antiguas repúblicas están re-formándose. – suspiró Treize abrazando con fuerza a su hija. No había duda que Mari era suya, era el vivo retrato de su madre, la Condesa Kushrenada. – Se lo agradezco, Lady, si no fuera por usted tanto mi hija como mi país estarían en peligro.

La pequeña Mari se acurrucó en los brazos de su padre, feliz de finalmente conocer al hombre que tanto admiraba. En un principio había temido que Treize la negara y abandonara como Dekim le había dicho que pasaría, pero su padre era un hombre cariñoso, además de un gran estratega, jamás abandonaría a uno de sus hijos.

- Es más de lo que cree, señor, - comentó nerviosa Lady Une. – Mientras hablamos la señorita Relena con su hermano están camino a Devereaux, la sucesión territorial en ese país está provocando una guerra civil.

Treize inmediatamente se tensó.

- A que se refiere?

- Bueno, - explicó ella. – El Primer Ministro dice que no entregará el poder del gobierno, a menos que un heredero verdadero de la familia Mirabeau aparesca. Milliardo y Relena Peacecraft, pueden heredar, por ser sobrinos del Rey, pero bajo la ley de Devereaux, el Rey sería usted si por alguna razón consumó su compromiso con la señorita Mirabeau.

Marimeia observó confundida como su padre perdía color.

- Yo… Rey? – preguntó Treize sin aliento.

Lady Une asintió.

- Es la ley del país, como puede imaginarse. La verdad usted no estaba considerado, pero en la audiencia apareció un antiguo sirviente de palacio que afirma que vio a la princesa y a usted en un cobertizo en el bosque, seis meses antes del ataque al castillo.

Mari alzo la cabeza.

- Políticamente, eso suena muy conveniente para el Primer Ministro, - murmuró. – Si el Rey está en coma y no tiene hijos reconocidos, el Primer Ministro sigue a la cabeza del Estado.

Treize le sonrió, orgulloso.

- Bien, creo que es algo que deberíamos discutir, Mari.

- Discutir? – preguntó ella.

- Bueno, sabes que como mi hija serás la nueva Condesa Kushrenada, cierto? Eso es algo que no podemos evitar.

La pequeña asintió.

Treize se sonrojó profundamente, no muy seguro de cómo explicarle a una niña de 12 años sobre el tema.

- Bueno, quiero que sepas que no voy a presionarte a nada, y lo que más me interesa es tu felicidad, si tu quieres, haremos lo que sea necesario, pero si no, yo te protegeré de-

Marimeia observó a su padre.

- Sí consumaste con tu prometida, - exclamo ella.

Treize asintió.

- Si no quieres ser una princesa, y tener todas esas responsabilidades, sólo lo negaremos y ya. Toda la familia Mirabeau murió en el ataque, así que no hay forma de comprobar nada.

Marimeia se quedó mirado a su padre. Apenas lo había conocido una hora y ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Era justo el tipo de hombre que ella siempre había soñado que era. Ahí estaba, con la oportunidad de ser el Rey de una nación que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, de crear el cambio que siempre había querido, y su mayor preocupación era si su hija querría vivir con la presión de la corte.

- Te adoro… - susurró con enormes lagrimones en los ojos antes de acurrucarse aún más en el abrazo de su padre.

Caminar por el antiguo Palacio Mirabeau era casi como entrar en un mundo de fantasmas para Zechs. Los constructores, seguramente tan devotos a la familia real como todo el país, se habían asegurado de que el lugar se viera exactamente igual que como lo había hecho antes del ataque de la Federación. Incluso los pilares de mármol estaban envejecidos y los candelabros ajados.

Si cerraba los ojos podía hasta oír la espada de Treize chocando con la de Andrómede en el jardín.

- Oh! Vice-Ministro!- llamó una voz. Tanto Zechs (Ya que llevaba su máscara) como Relena voltearon a ver a una anciana mujer que se arrojaba sin miramientos a los pies de Relena, tomando su falda entre sus manos y llorando en ella. – Vice-Ministro, usted tiene que escucharme! Por favor, hágalos entender, se está cometiendo un grave error!

Relena se agachó junto a la histérica mujer para consolarla.

- Calma, señora, - susurró. – Que es lo que está ocurriendo?

La mujer miró a Relena a los ojos y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

- Vice-Ministro! El Primer Ministro y sus secuaces no quieren oírme! No quieren creerme! Pero yo digo la verdad, señorita! Yo jamás mentiría sobre algo tan importante! – exclamó. Zechs se quedó observando desde una esquina, inquieto por lo familiar que le resultaba aquella anciana.

- Cuéntemelo todo, señora. – dijo Relena.

- Señorita Ministra! – lloró la mujer. – El Primer Ministro quiere instaurar al Conde Kushrenada como nuevo Rey, y si no puede la pondrá a usted como la Princesa de Cinq! Yo los respeto mucho a ambos, pero el trono no es de ninguno de los dos! El príncipe Alexandr tiene que tomar el trono!

Relena y Zechs se miraron confundidos.

- Príncipe Alexandr?

La mujer asintió.

- Si, Princesa, - continuó la mujer. – Yo lo recuerdo bien, yo era la sirvienta de la Princesa Andrómede antes del ataque, fui yo quien cuidó de ella todo ese tiempo, la que estuvo a su lado cuando el Conde Kushrenada se fue a la Escuela Militar! Yo cuidé del embarazo de la princesa y lo mantuve en secreto!

Inmediatamente Zechs estaba junto a la mujer, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

- Estas insinuando que Treize y Andrómede tuvieron un hijo?- bramó. Su mejor amigo jamás le había dicho eso.

La mujer observó a Zechs en silencio antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

- Príncipe Milliard! Gracias a todos los dioses que está con vida, su alteza! – lloró. Zechs la recibió en su abrazo, finalmente recordando de donde se le hacía familiar la mujer.

- Henrietta! – dijo él, volteando hacia su hermana. – Ella es la matrona de palacio, Relena.

Relena palideció.

- Entonces existe un príncipe Mirabeau, - concluyó. – Tenemos que encontrarlo.

- Henrietta,- dijo Zechs. – Tu sabes dónde está el príncipe?

La mujer negó con amargura.

- Lo siento, su majestad, - se disculpó. – Pero la Princesa fue enviada al espacio cuando comenzó el ataque, y ahí fue cuando le perdí la pista. Apenas tenía seis meses cuando desapareció, y desde entonces que los que aún le somos fieles a la familia real los hemos buscado a ella y a su hijo.

Relena frunció el ceño.

- Eso significa…

- Eso significa – interrumpió Zechs. – Que tenemos que empezar a buscar en las colonias, niños nacidos el año 180 con el nombre de Alexandr o parecidos.

Relena tomó su teléfono.

- Seguro Heero puede dar con él. Mientras tanto podemos entretener al Primer Ministro.

En un refugio en el Tíbet, Heero recibió el mensaje de Relena con un gesto de molestia. Estaba demasiado ocupado esperando que los liberalistas chinos hicieran su aparición, y además espiando de forma satelital las vacaciones de Trowa y Duo para prestarle atención a otra de las caprichosas peticiones de la muchacha.

- Hm, están demasiado cerca, - murmuró para sí, casi destruyendo su teléfono. Desde que habían entrado a los Preventer. Duo había decido que su misión de vida era animarle la vida a sus ariscos compañeros, y ya que Wu Fei lo había amenazado con cortarle la lengua si lo seguía molestando, y Heero podía escucharlo parlotear por horas seguidas sin batir una pestaña (el record actual de Heero era de tres horas y veinte minutos) era más que obvio que el nuevo blanco de Duo sería Trowa.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los pilotos había previsto que Trowa y Duo se llevasen bien, ni siquiera el mismo Trowa.

Poco a poco Duo se había pegado al lado de Trowa y le contaba las cosas más inverosímiles solo para verlo sorprendido, lo cual resultaba en que Trowa acababa riendo tan calladamente que Duo tenía que saltarle encima y hacerle cosquillas para poder oírlo.

Dentro de todo, 02 y 03 formaban una de las mejores parejas de agentes de campo. Ambos venían de la calle, ambos se sabían desposeídos y solo podían confiar en sus habilidades y las de sus compañeros. Y por supuesto, ambos carecían de escrúpulos a la hora de terminar una misión.

Si los terroristas se escondían en un lugar donde no se podía encender fuego para quemar la base, pues cambiaban el curso del Canal de Panamá y los llenaban de agua. Si el blanco tenía reputación en los barrios rojos, uno de ellos prostituía al otro. Si los espías estaban ocultos en un crucero de lunas de miel homosexuales, sencillamente se casaban y se embarcaban con ellos. Total se podían divorciar luego.

Esa última aventura no le había gustado ni un poco a sus compañeros.

Wu Fei los había perseguido por todo el edificio de los Preventer, gritándoles que detuvieran ese escándalo impúdico mientras Duo le pedía a su nuevo marido que corriera más rápido y sin saltar tanto para poder tirar el ramo a las secretarias de la oficina.

Luego Quatre los había encerrado con él en una de las oficinas para discutir como habían ofendido a los dioses con su parodia de algo tan sagrado como el matrimonio. Que las personas se podían casar solo cuando se amaban realmente y que lo que ellos habían hecho era casi una burla a todas las personas enamoradas. Por supuesto, luego había comenzado a llorar. Trowa y Duo se habían puesto de acuerdo que un Quatre llorando era peor que un Quatre afectado por el Sistema Zero, por lo que Duo había hecho un comentario bastante grosero sobre el pene de Trowa, y luego le recordó a Quatre que su propio padre había tenido 56 esposas distintas, todas al mismo tiempo.

La destrucción que siguió a semejante comentario salió de los sueldos de ambos por meses.

Heero, por su parte, no había hecho nada que pudiese rastrearse. Sencillamente había corrido la solicitud de vacaciones de Duo para el año 304, y considerando que estaban en el 199, le tomaría mucho tiempo a su compañero arreglárselas. Con Trowa había sido ligeramente más vicioso, había avisado a las autoridades sanitarias (anónimamente, claro está) de L7 que había detectado un caso muy grave de Fiebre Artina, una rarísima enfermedad que podía trasmitir solo un parasito muy raro que cargan en sí los leones mal cuidados.

Por supuesto el circo de Catherine, que coincidentemente estaba en esa colonia, había sido clausurado durante la investigación. Y Simba, el león del circo, había sido entregado al zoológico.

Trowa había llorado por horas.

Duo lo había consolado.

Quatre y Wu Fei lo habían perdonado al verlo tan triste.

Heero se sintió ligeramente mal. Luego observó los anillos gemelos que Duo y Trowa tenían en las manos y se sintió satisfecho de haberlos castigado.

Y ahora, en vez de castigarlos (preferentemente manteniéndolos separados) por tratar de falsificar documentos, el idiota de Zechs los había mandado a ambos de vacaciones. De no ser porque tenía que detener al grupo de liberalistas chinos, ya estaría en el estúpido bosquecito en Cinq separando a esos dos por la fuerza, al diablo las quejas.

Posiblemente Quatre le habría ayudado. La obsesión que tenía con Trowa era conocida por todos… menos por Trowa.

Sentiría pena por el pobre muchacho árabe, de no ser porque su propia situación no era mejor que la suya propia. Cada vez que Duo se le acercaba, él se ponía tan nervioso que comenzaba un enorme e histérico monologo en su cabeza, generalmente alabando a Duo y lleno de todos los comentarios que siempre había querido decirle. Sin embargo, su boca no se movía ni un milímetro, su lengua se volvía pesada y se quedaba quieta en su boca, y se enojaba tanto consigo mismo que comenzaba a agitarse.

Cuando finalmente lograba articular palabra, estaba tan molesto que sólo podía pronunciar insultos.

Desgraciadamente, Duo pensaba que eran para él.

Era un verdadero estúpido.

Relena estaba llamando por quinta vez cuando Heero se decidió finalmente a contestarle. Sabía que la muchacha era lo suficientemente persistente como para llamarlo hasta que contestase, aunque eso tomara días.

- Que? – gruñó.

- Ah! Heero, al fin! Que bueno que tienes tiempo para contestar el teléfono que te dí, te costó encontrarlo en el bolso? No te preocupes, asumo que estabas tan ocupado que-

- Relena, a punto, - suspiró Zechs.

- Cierto, lo siento, hermano, - rió Relena. – Heero, mientras esperas en el Tíbet necesito que hagas una búsqueda de registros, son antiguos, de las colonias.

- Que tan antiguos? – preguntó Heero, abriendo su computadora para comenzar. Buscar registros era extremadamente fácil para él, supuso que no le tomaría más de unos minutos, suficiente para esperar a que Duo terminase de se arreglar su carpa y fuese a bañarse en el lago junto a su campamento.

Adoraba las cámaras satelitales.

- Diecinueve años, mínimo, - respondió Relena. – Necesito encontrar los registros de un parto ocurrido en las colonias, o atención médica en las colonias, en el peor de los casos. Realmente necesito encontrar a una mujer que llegó de la tierra en Julio del 180 D.C. que llevaba seis meses de embarazo.

- Nombre?

- Andrómede Francesca Mirabeau. El niño se supone que se llama Alexandr.

- Hmm, de acuerdo, llama en una hora.

- Espera! – interrumpió Zechs. – Busca también por Wendy Marie Darling.

- Wendy Darling, - repitió Heero, incrédulo.

- Sólo busca, quieres?

- Hn, en una hora tendré los resultados.

- Gracias, Heero! Eres el mejor.

Sin esperar ningún otro tipo de comentario, Heero cortó la llamada. Según su cámara, Duo seguía peleando con su carpa. Tenía tiempo suficiente.

Con dedos rápidos, Heero comenzó a buscar colonia por colonia algún informe de inmigración del año 180. Había muchos, especialmente durante el mes de Julio. Seguramente muchas familias huyeron de la guerra entre los pequeños reinos europeos y la Federación Terrestre.

- Hmm, mujeres embarazadas treinta y uno, que viajaran solas, quince, ahora el nombre, - Murmuró mientras veía la información volar por la pantalla. – Andrómede Mirabeau no existe. Quien es esa persona?

Rápidamente abrió una segunda búsqueda para saber de quién se trataba. Le fue fácil encontrar a la elusiva princesa de Devereaux, vestida de militar, guiando a las tropas a la batalla.

- La prometida de Kushrenada? – se preguntó en cuanto encontró un anuncio en las noticias del compromiso de ambos. – Vaya, Treize se ve ridículo.

Una vez supo exactamente a quién estaba buscando le fue más fácil reducir los resultados de búsqueda a 4.

- Dos Andrea Mirasum, definitivamente distracciones para esquivar al ejército. Una Minerva Felixer, también hubiese sido una candidata.

La última mujer de la lista era justamente quién Zechs había mencionado.

- Wendy Marie Darling, llegó a L2 el 15 de Julio de 180 D.C., tras desembarcar en L8, L1, L3 y L15 con un pasaporte del reino Cinq. Viajaba sola y apenas llevaba un bolso de mano. Definitivamente alguien que tuvo que salir rápidamente de casa.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad continuó la búsqueda, era demasiado fácil.

- Hmmm el 17 de Julio rentó un apartamento en el centro, y dejó claro que su marido, Peter, vendría por ella antes del nacimiento del bebé, que broma. – se dijo, leyendo los recibos de compras y consultas médicas. – El 22 de Agosto fue admitida en el hospital con contracciones prematuras. Se le practicó un parto de emergencia para salvar al bebé, bajo órdenes específicas de mantener la confidencialidad del procedimiento. Murió tres horas después. Interesante. El bebé, Alexandr Perseus Darling, pesó un kilo y estuvo en incubadora por los siguientes seis meses. Para entonces el marido de Wendy, Peter, había venido a reclamar el cuerpo, de su esposa, pero al no poder entregar la contraseña que su esposa había solicitado antes de morir, se le negó acceso al cuerpo y conocimiento del niño. Wendy Marie Darling fue cremada y enterrada en la capilla de la iglesia Maxwell en el centro.

Inconcientemente, Heero se preguntó si Duo habría compartido cuna con el príncipe Alexandr en el orfanato. Ya que lo más probable es que el bebé también acabase ahí. Heero se metió expertamente en los archivos de cámaras del hospital, buscando al supuesto Peter Darling, y no se sorprendió nada al ver a Trowa Barton, el verdadero, reclamando por su "esposa". Definitivamente encontrar a la princesa Andrómede había sido tan fácil para ellos como lo había sido para él casi veinte años después.

- Me pregunto qué dirá Duo cuando le comente que compartió cuna con un príncipe real, - suspiró, volviendo a mirar su cámara satelital mientras corría pruebas en las muestras de sangre digitalizadas del príncipe, si había muerto en la masacre de la iglesia, lo sabría por el reconocimiento de ADN. De hecho, cualquier persona que fuese al hospital tenía su ADN dentro de los registros, sería cosa de segundos encontrar al supuesto príncipe Alexandr.

Oh! Duo acababa de armar su carpa y corría hacia el pequeño lago, quitándose la ropa. Heero tragó duramente, dejando que sus ojos se deleitaran con cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de su amado que le era descubierta.

- Duo… - suspiró con ensoñación. Como deseaba a ese muchacho. Tenerlo en sus brazos y recorrer toda su piel con la boca, probar ese sabor que era sólo de Duo y hundirse en su olor y peinar su cabello con los dedos, sacarlos de su acostumbrada trenza y hundir la cara en él, aspirar y saber que le pertenecía.

El insistente sonido de su computadora lo sacó de su ensueño.

Molesto, y nuevamente maldiciendo a Relena, Heero cerró la cámara satelital y observó la búsqueda de ADN.

Según sus archivos sólo cinco personas atendidas en hospitales en los últimos 19 años tenían coincidencias de ADN con la muestra.

- Obviamente dos son el príncipe Alexandr mismo y su madre. Marimeia Barton también, tal vez Trowa Barton si era el padre, - murmuró para sí mientras leía los informes médicos. Era posible que Marimeia fuese la prima del príncipe perdido, si era la sobrina de Trowa Barton.

Entonces leyó el nombre de la cuarta persona.

- Treize Kushrenada? Entonces Marimeia y el príncipe son medios hermanos, no primos. Me pregunto qué dirá Zechs al respecto. – Y una sonrisa maliciosa le curvó los labios de sólo imaginar la cara de su eterno rival al saber que su amor platónico de toda la vida había tenido un hijo a los… rápidamente hizo un cálculo mental, a los catorce años!

Su sonrisa superior, sin embargo, se le borró rápidamente de la boca.

La quinta coincidencia de su lista era la persona que menos esperaba, a pesar de lo mucho que hacía sentido su permanencia en la lista.

Alguien que tenía inmunidad contra la epidemia de L2, inmunidad que sólo la gente de la Tierra tenía.

Alguien que, ahora que lo pensaba, se parecía horrores a Treize.

_Concordancia del 100% - Registrado el 03 de Enero de 195 D. C. en el hospital general del Reino Cinq, con confidencialidad nivel 7 por crímenes de guerra: Piloto Código GXXDS 002 - Sr. Duo Maxwell._

**Continuará. **


	4. Chapter 4

En retrospectiva, Heero Yuy nunca habría hecho eso, de estar en su sano juicio. Tal vez de haber conseguido semejante información hace cuatro años atrás, se la habría guardado hasta saber exactamente las reacciones que podía desencadenar.

Pero Heero ya no era el mismo soldado perfecto que solía ser.

Y el mensaje que le había enviado Quatre antes de llegar al Tíbet fue lo primero que pensó.

_- Heero! Pasó algo terrible! Duo y Trowa van a ser deportados! JUNTOS! – lloró Quatre en el teléfono. – La ley de Deportación Criminal está en efecto y se los van a llevar! Qué haremos? Juro por mis hermanas que si algo le pasa a Trowa estando en esa colonia tan peligrosa voy a matar a esa chiquilla malcriada!_

Heero sólo podía oír pedazos del histérico mensaje entre tantos lloriqueos de niña, pero los detalles más importantes se le quedaron grabados en la mente.

Duo-Trowa-Deportados-JUNTOS

Heero Yuy tenía una nueva misión. Impedir que Trowa y Duo se fuesen juntos a las colonias, donde sería cosa de tiempo que su elusivo amorcito cayese en brazos de ese cirquero de mala muerte.

Tal vez había una forma de sólo deportar a Trowa.

… No, Quatre jamás se lo perdonaría.

Bien, Heero salvaría a sus dos compañeros. Al menos así permanecerían juntos, pero bajo su atenta mirada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con toda la información en mano, Heero marcó el teléfono de Relena. Al diablo las consecuencias luego. Duo Maxwell se quedaba en la tierra a su lado.

- Sí? – respondió ella.

- Relena, ya tengo la información que querías, - dijo Heero secamente, no tenía tiempo para rodeos.

- Oh! Heero! Que eficiente, ni siquiera ha terminado la hora y tú ya estás listo con la información! Sabía que era lo mejor pedírtelo a ti, digo, siempre tan dedicado a las misiones y…

La pobre muchacha no alcanzó a terminar sus comentarios cuando Zechs le había arrancado el teléfono de la mano.

- Yuy? – preguntó el príncipe.

- Ahora sí? – se burló Heero.

- Deja los rodeos, Yuy. Qué descubriste? – bufó Zechs.

- Bien, tu prima, y sí, ya sé que es tu prima, llegó a las colonias en Julio bajo el nombre de Wendy Marie Darling, con seis meses de embarazo. Casi al mes siguiente tuvo un parto prematuro y murió, - y como Heero no era un total desalmado, guardo un momento de silencio para que Zechs se recompusiera. Por supuesto escuchar a su eterno rival tratar de aguantarse las lágrimas, era ligeramente satisfactorio.

- Y bien? – preguntó el rubio tras unos minutos.

Heero asintió.

- El verdadero Trowa Barton trató de reclamar el cuerpo, sin mucho éxito, y tanto ella como su bebé fueron entregados a la iglesia. Luego de eso se le pierde la pista a tu sobrino hasta 196 D.C.

Otra pausa, sólo para aumentar el dramatismo. Podía casi oír a los hermanos Peacecraft tragando duramente.

- Y? – no se aguantó Relena.

- Bueno, según las muestras de sangre sólo existen cinco personas registradas con un ADN que coinciden con la sangre del Príncipe Alexandr Perseus Mirabeau. El mismo Príncipe, su madre, obvio.

- Yuy! DATE PRISA!

-De acuerdo, te recuerdo que no me pagan extra por esto.

- Te daré un bono, sólo date prisa.

- Excelente. Las otras tres personas son su padre y su hermana menor Marimeia. Así que lo lógico, es que la quinta persona sea el registro reciente del príncipe, criado en L2, con un nombre distinto.

Relena exhaló.

- No, no puede ser…

- Oh, sí, él mismo, te enviaré los registros de ADN.

Un pequeño pitido anunció que Zechs había recibido los archivos.

Luego, Heero pudo oír un golpe seco, y los chillidos de Relena al otro lado del teléfono.

- HERMANO! ESTAS BIEN! MILLIARD!

Heero sonrió ampliamente. No sólo había salvado a su amorcito de la deportación inminente con su rival amoroso. Sino que también había logrado que Zechs Merquise se desmayase como una nenita.

Sin siquiera mirar el teléfono, cortó la comunicación y volvió a tomar su arma. Ya era hora de que los blancos se acercaran.

Ah! Ahí estaban.

Perfecto, mientras más pronto acabase con ellos, más pronto podría volver a Cinq a ver a su precioso Duo, y consolarlo tras la noticia de la desafortunada suerte de su amada madre y su país.

Oh, cierto, ahora Duo tenía una familia y un hogar propio.

Que más digno de su Dios de la Muerte que un palacio más grande que el de Relena?

Un disparo… dos.

Tres blancos en el piso.

Seguramente Duo se sentiría incómodo al principio, entre tanto lujo. Pero era el rey de Devereaux y pronto se daría cuenta de sus grandiosas responsabilidades como gobernante.

Cinco disparos más en rápida sucesión.

Los enemigos corrían como pollos sin cabeza.

Obviamente Quatre y Wu Fei ofrecerían su ayuda, eran diplomáticos y de seguro podrían enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a su dulce Duo.

Tan sólo cuatro sujetos más y…

Heero bajó el arma.

No sabía por qué, pero acababa de recordar una de las estúpidas conversaciones que había tenido con Relena después de la guerra. 

_- Sabes, Heero? – había dicho ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y un gesto tímido. Heero continuaba tipeando en su computadora. _

_- No, no sé ni me interesa, - respondió él secamente. Por el reflejo de la pantalla podía ver que el ascensor detrás de sí estaba acercándose. Seguramente Trowa y Duo volvían de la misión. _

_- Ya no soy la princesa de Cinq,- comentó Relena, sin siquiera darse cuenta que el amor de su vida no le estaba poniendo atención. – La federación terrestre abolió las monarquías por unos meses mientras se establecen las fronteras antiguas. _

_- Ah, felicidades, - gruñó Heero. Al parecer Quatre y Wu Fei estaban agrupándose con otros Preventers para recibir a Trowa y a Duo. Maldición, ahora no sería el primero en verlos llegar. _

_- Verdad que es grandioso? Ahora podría estar con el chico que yo quiera, aunque fuese por uso meses. Digo, cuando uno es realeza no puedes estar con un plebeyo. Por más que lo ames. Esto es como una gran oportunidad. _

_- Sí, que bueno, - La puerta del ascensor se abrió finalmente. La multitud guardó un silencio escueto en vez de los usuales saludos animosos que Duo se ganaba. _

_Wu Fei se movió de su lugar para ir por algo a su escritorio. _

_- Así que, Heero, si tuvieses algo que decirme ahora que…_

_- Lo siento, Relena, - bufó Heero, poniéndose de pie y azotando la tapa de su laptop con suficiente fuerza como para romperlo. Por el reflejo había podido notar, finalmente, que Duo y Trowa estaban tomados de la mano mientras explicaban su próxima misión a sus compañeros. Trowa vestía un elegante smoking negro que realzaba la palidez de su piel._

_Y Duo…_

_… Duo tenía puesto un prístino vestido de novia, con velo y todo. Tal como el que Heero imaginaba que usaría en el matrimonio de ambos. _

_Desde ese momento, Relena y cualquier tipo de declaración romántica que tuviese que decirle se habían desvanecido. _

_Especialmente porque Wu Fei corría hacía los recién casados con su espada en mano. _

Ahora que recordaba ese incidente y que Duo estaba felizmente divorciado de Trowa, Heero podía recordar con claridad las palabras que la princesa había pronunciado.

Venenosas como sólo ella podía decirlas.

- _Digo, cuando uno es realeza no puedes estar con un plebeyo. Por más que lo ames._

Heero sintió que su corazón se le había detenido.

En ese momento era casi un alivio saber que en cuanto Relena se volviese princesa una vez más lo dejaría en paz de una buena vez.

Pero ahora Duo…

Su amor…

Su razón para existir…

Era un príncipe.

Y tal vez se volvería Rey pronto.

Y un noble de tal alcurnia jamás miraría a un plebeyo como él.

- No! – exclamó, fulminando a sus enemigos a balazos, ni siquiera consciente de que estaban ahí. – Duo no puede ser Rey! Lo perderé para siempre!

Con pasos rápidos y llenos de propósito, Heero guardo todas sus cosas y abordó su nave de vuelta a Cinq. Ni el piloto ni su agente de apoyo (que obviamente nunca había necesitado pero la ridícula Lady Une siempre exigía que los agentes fuesen de a dos) se atrevieron a decir una palabra.

Heero Yuy, el soldado perfecto, el hombre de hielo, tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro y periódicamente cambiaba de posición en su asiento. Como si no hallase el momento para llegar a Cinq.

Acaso algo malo le habría pasado a Duo Maxwell?

El piloto miró al agente de apoyo.

- Seguro es algo con Maxwell, - murmuró. – Es lo único que hace que este muchacho demuestre alguna emoción.

Ambos hombres observaron a Heero escribiendo como enajenado en su laptop y se asintieron uno a otro.

Definitivamente Duo Maxwell era la causa.

Treize recibió la llamada de su gran amor con una alegre sonrisa. Al parecer el tiempo que había estado dormido sólo había servido para traerle alegrías.

Tenía una hija preciosa.

Lady Une y sus antiguos camaradas se habían aliado a los pilotos de las colonias para formar el cambio que siempre había soñado.

Milliard seguía soltero.

Y si todo salía bien, el pronto sería Rey.

Por lo mismo, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar después de más de seis años con el registro del número de Milliard, su corazón se llenó de alegría y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar por qué el antiguo príncipe aún tenía el mismo teléfono obsoleto.

- Sí? – preguntó felizmente. De seguro su pobre y tímido Milliard quería saber si estaba presentable antes de venir a saludarlo.

- Conde Kushrenada? – habló Relena. – Soy Relena Peacecraft, no sé si me recordará…

- Como olvidarla, señorita Relena, - suspiró Treize, ligeramente decepcionado. – En que puedo serle de utilidad?

- Bueno, conde, no creo que haya una forma fácil de decir lo que tengo que decirle, así que seré directa.

- No esperaba menos de usted, señorita Relena.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- Pues… verá… 

!

Y la comunicación se perdió.

Treize permaneció sentado en su cama con la vista fija en su teléfono.

Ciertamente había oído mal.

Andrómede nunca le habría escondido algo tan importante como un hijo adolecente, mucho más con todos los problemas políticos por los que pasaba la nación de Devereaux.

Con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho, Treize trató de recordar si en algún momento su prometida había insinuado algo acerca de un embarazo. 

_- Treize? – llamó Andrómede, su piel más pálida que de costumbre. _

_- Oh, Andy! – saludó él, guardando su espada. Adoraba practicar en las mañanas. – Quieres practicar? Aprendí un movimiento nuevo que de seguro.._

_- Treize, - interrumpió ella. – Tengo que decirte algo importante._

_Treize la miró con curiosidad, Andrómede nunca despreciaba un duelo con él. _

_- Tú dirás._

_- Treize… yo… yo estoy… _

_- ANDRÓMEDE FRANCESCA MIRABEAU! QUE LE HICISTE A TU PRIMA EN LA CABEZA! – rugió el Rey Mirabeau mientras cargaba en sus brazos a una calvísima princesa Relena de sólo siete meses. _

_Andrómede los observó un momento antes de salir corriendo._

_- Andy, espera! Que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? – preguntó Treize. _

_- Luego, Trey! _

Sí, obviamente Andrómede había tratado de decirle algo importante. 

_- Trey, podemos hablar? – le había pedido ella una noche. Treize dejó su libro y la observó por un momento. _

_Andrómede estaba cambiando rápidamente. _

_Ya no se atacaba la cabeza con tijeras y evitaba todo tipo de práctica de combate. Incluso llevaba un holgado vestido en lugar de su acostumbrado uniforme militar. _

_Por una vez, Andrómede parecía la princesa que era. _

_- Claro, siéntate, - le dijo él con ternura. – Es más, yo también tengo que hablar algo importante contigo. _

_La muchacha se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, parecía nerviosa. _

_- Trey, recuerdas… el cobertizo? – preguntó ella en un hilo de voz. Treize asintió con una enorme sonrisa. _

_- De eso mismo quería hablarte yo! – exclamó. Andrómede lo miró extrañada. _

_- En serio? _

_- Obviamente! – le respondió él. – Desde ese día ya no me siento como un niño. Ahora soy un hombre y como tal, tengo que pensar en nuestro futuro, Andrómede. _

_La seriedad en sus ojos hizo callar cualquier cosa que su prometida quisiese decir. Ella sólo lo observó con ojos cálidos. _

_- Y como hombre, - prosiguió Treize. – Tengo que saber asegurar el destino de nuestro hogar, y de los hijos que tendremos algún día. _

_- Que curioso que saques a colación nuestros hijos, Trey, porque…_

_- Ni una palabra más, Andy, - le interrumpió Treize, posando un dedo en sus labios. – Sé que también estás asustada. La guerra es inminente y el destino del reino Mirabeau es incierto. Por eso me uní a la Federación Terrestre, voy a protegerte a ti y al reino desde adentro._

_Treize había estado tan emocionado que apenas notó que el rostro de su prometida se había vuelto pálido. _

_- Te uniste… a la Federación…. – murmuró. Treize asintió y estrechó a su novia en sus brazos. _

_- Partiré mañana en la mañana para comenzar como piloto, pero no te preocupes, Milliard se queda contigo. Ahora yo me aseguraré que nunca te pase nada malo, Andy. _

_Ella asintió. _

_- Eso… es genial. _

_- Verdad que sí? – preguntó él, apenas conteniendo su emoción. – Y que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? _

_Andrómede miró a Treize a los ojos, buscando algo en ellos. _

_Treize continuó sonriendo. _

_Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. _

_- No es nada importante, - respondió finalmente. – Sólo una tontería. _

_Esa noche habían dormido juntos nuevamente, aunque Andrómede lo había obligado a apagar todas las luces. _

_A la mañana siguiente Treize se fue al campamento militar de la Federación Terrestre. _

_Andrómede lo había despedido en la puerta._

_Dos meses después, el reino Devereaux había quedado reducido a cenizas._

Treize no había pensado mucho en eso que Andrómede le había querido decir. Su prometida era extrovertida, y cualquier cosa que ella quisiese que el supiera, por insignificante que fuese, se lo diría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ella era lo suficientemente tonta y noble como para esconder algo tan importante como un embarazo, sólo para no arruinar sus sueños.

- Estúpida Andrómede, - susurró al vacío de su habitación. – Me habría quedado.

Y tal vez por eso, la princesa había guardado silencio. Para evitar que Treize se quedase por su culpa.

Y ahora los había perdido a ambos en la guerra.

Que horrenda forma de enterarse.

Entonces, las palabras de Relena hicieron eco en su cabeza.

-_ Usted tuvo relaciones con la princesa Andrómede Mirabeau hace diecinueve años y ahora tienen un hijo de esa edad que **estaba perdido** pero Heero **lo encontró** y Milliard se desmayó…._

Entonces, su hijo, su pequeño retoño, el hijo más legítimo que podría tener nunca…

… estaba vivo?

Yuy lo había encontrado?

Rápidamente tomó su teléfono y re discó el numero de Milliard, tenía que salir del hospital cuanto antes y conocer a su muchacho, el futuro Conde de Kushrenada y rey de Devereaux.

- Un niño con mi rostro, - murmuró sonrojado. – Y con tus ojos, amazona caprichosa.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Zechs llamó a ambos Preventers para indicarles que sus vacaciones debían posponerse, Duo pensó que era momento para asumir que el agente Wind no había sido capaz de detener su inminente deportación. Trowa sostuvo su mano todo el camino de vuelta a la ciudad mientras Duo fumaba como una chimenea, tratando de ignorar aquello que aterraba a los dos.

Volver a las colonias, no como ciudadanos, sino como prisioneros.

Peor aún, volver al infierno en la tierra que era la Prisión Federal de L2.

Duo apenas había pasado un mes en aquel horrendo lugar cuando era un niño, acusado de robar medicinas del hospital, pero la imagen que le había dejado en la piel, las cicatrices, las pesadillas.

Aún ahora, adulto, entrenado, la sola idea de volver a ese horrendo lugar le helaba la sangre como nada podía haberlo hecho antes.

- No tengas miedo, - Trowa murmuró desde el asiento del piloto de su pequeño vehículo. – Si Zechs no ha podido ayudarnos, huiremos, nadie nos volverá a encontrar.

- Trowa… - susurró Duo.

- No te dejaré volver a ese horrendo lugar, lo juro.

Duo sonrió levemente, apretando la mano de Trowa firmemente sujetando la suya. No había nada que pudiese decir que se ajustase a lo que sentía en su joven corazón. Trowa posiblemente ya había pensado en todas las variables de semejante situación, tal como él lo había hecho.

Huir era la única opción que tenían para no ser deportados de vuelta a las colonias, sí, pero eso significaba que jamás podrían volver a ver a sus amigos, a los otros pilotos, a Catherine. Seguramente Heero y los otros no ayudarían al gobierno a buscarlos, pero esa misma negativa los haría ser vigilados, siempre esperando ser contactados por los fugitivos.

Mantener la tan ansiada libertad en la tierra significaba decirle adiós a todo lo que amaban para siempre.

- Quatre lloraría, - dijo finalmente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba pronunciar palabra.

Trowa cerró los ojos por un momento.

- Quatre comprenderá.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras se estacionaban en el subterráneo del edificio Preventer. Trowa observando el rostro de Duo y tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. Duo observando sus zapatos para juntar la fuerza que le quedaba. No lloraría frente a sus antiguos camaradas.

Noin los esperaba en el pasillo, su rostro pálido y ojeroso no podía apartar la mirada del joven piloto 02. Ambos muchachos lucían tan tensos, temerosos, acaso habían recibido ya la noticia?

- Chicos, Lady Une y Wind los verán en el despacho, - dijo, tratando de sonreírle a ambos.

- Gracias, Noin, - murmuró Trowa, arrastrando a Duo hacia la oficina de Lady Une con sus manos aun entrelazadas. No lo permitiría, lucharía contra todo para evitar que su mejor amigo, su compañero y casi hermano, enfrentase la deportación.

_La relación de ambos no había comenzado de forma simple, al menos no tanto como podrían pensar los otros. Sí, Duo se le había pegado desde el momento en que se encontraron por primera vez en las oficinas, siempre asegurándose que Trowa no se saltase una comida, siempre con una taza de té cuando se acababa el café de la maquina en el pasillo, siempre con una broma, con una historia graciosa, cualquier cosa para que el arisco piloto 03 no se perdiese en el incontable trabajo. _

_Entonces había ocurrido. _

_Duo había pasado toda la mañana molestando a Heero, ignorante de las miradas llenas de deseo que el piloto le lanzaba por el reflejo de su monitor. Trowa no comprendía como es que nadie había notado lo mucho que Heero Yuy, el soldado perfecto, estaba enamorado del infantil Duo Maxwell, o como pronto toda esa tensión sexual explotaría en una maratón ardiente en uno de los despachos si no hacían nada para detenerlos. _

_Frustrado, Duo se había alejado de Heero para molestar entonces a Wufei, haciendo que 01 explotase en celos y 05 gritase de ira por la injusticia de tener que soportar a semejante bufón que desordenaba su cuidadosamente organizado escritorio. _

_Finalmente, y tal como Trowa había predicho, Duo puso sus ojos en él y se abalanzó en un ataque cariñoso lleno de carcajadas y abrazos cariñosos. _

- _Tro! – rió alegremente. – Tú no me vas a decepcionar, cierto? Vamos a beber algo después del trabajo! Vamos a divertirnos! _

- _Estoy ocupado, - respondió sin mucho ánimo, tratando de alejarse de tantos mimos infantiles y besos babosos que estaban cuidadosamente planeados para hacer que los pilotos estoicos se pusiesen nerviosos. _

- _No es cierto! Siempre te vas a tu casa y siempre estas ocupado mirándote las uñas de los pies y lavándote el cabello y estoy harto! Quiero salir contigo! _

_Las manos de Duo que siempre se aferraban cuidadosamente de sus hombros comenzaron a bajar por su espalda con la intensión de hacerle cosquillas, pero su cerebro no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para comprender la intensión de su camarada. Su cuerpo se tensó un momento, su rostro perdió color y un inaudible quejido se le escapó de la boca. _

_Fue una cosa de un segundo, nadie en la oficina notó el cambio. _

_… nadie, excepto Duo. _

_Los ojos de Duo, que usualmente eran infantiles, divertidos, lo observaban con temor, con el temor de saber que había hecho algo indebido. _

- _Trowa…,- murmuró, sorprendido. _

- _Duo… - Trowa quiso decir, quiso disculparse, corregir las ideas que seguramente habían llenado la loca cabeza de Duo. No, no había nada raro en él. No, no había problema si lo tocaban, nada estaba mal. _

_Duo, sin embargo, no le dejo pronunciar palabra mientras lo arrastraba a una de las salas de reunión de la mano. Sin pronunciar una palabra cerró la puerta con seguro, ignorando como todos en la oficina debían haber notado semejante reacción._

- _Qué crees que estás haciendo! – gruñó Trowa, incómodo. Duo lo observó por un segundo, con ojos indescifrables, antes de quitarse la corbata y comenzar a abrir su camisa. – DUO! _

- _No espero que me digas nada, - dijo Duo mientras doblaba su camisa sobre el escritorio y comenzaba a tirar de su camiseta. – Es difícil y duele y hace que te sientas como basura… pero quiero que pienses en mi, si en algún momento sientes que… que necesitas. AGH! Lo estoy haciendo mal! _

_Trowa no podía dejar de mirar a su compañero, su piel palida y la forma delicada en que su cintura se torneaba. Duo era una obra de arte, un modelo de perfeccion masculina de tiempos antiguos. _

_Subidamente Duo tomó la mano de Trowa y la dejo sobre su cintura, apenas centímetros sobre su tentadora cadera. _

- _Pan y leche para los niños, a los cinco años, - murmuró Duo desafiante, sus ojos fijos en los de Trowa. _

- _… que? – preguntó Trowa, inseguro. Sus dedos temblaron inconscientemente sobre la piel de Duo. Y entonces pudo sentir aquello que su compañero había tratado de mostrarle. Pequeños huecos en la curvatura de su cuerpo, medias lunas talladas en su piel. _

_La mano de Duo llevo sus dedos nuevamente sobre su cuerpo a su pecho, donde las mismas marcas parecían marcarlo de forma casi invisible. _

- _Medicinas, a los siete años, - comentó. – Y esto fue un abrigo, a los nueve, poco antes de que llegase a la iglesia. _

_Por minutos Duo llevo a Trowa por el mapa que era su cuerpo. Siempre deteniendo su relato en aquellas misteriosas marcas. Partes para reparar la calefacción de la iglesia, caramelos para las niñas en su cumpleaños, una lápida para Joanny, que apenas tenía dos años… pase libre a la nave de los doctores para poder salir de L2, permiso para hablar con el afamado Profesor G. _

_ Trowa sintió cada una de las marcas, muy distintas a los golpes y cicatrices de bala que todos habían ganado en la guerra, marcas confusas, diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Finalmente sus dedos volvieron a las primeras cicatrices, tan pequeñas, tan invisibles. _

_Su mano se curvo un poco cobre aquella marca, curiosa de cómo sus dedos parecían acoplarse bien a aquellas medias lunas. _

- _Uñas… - susurró sorprendido. – Esto son… manos de hombre. _

_Duo asintió. _

_Trowa sintió que iba a vomitar cuando finalmente comprendió las palabras de Duo. Pan para los niños, por conseguir pan para los niños, un hombre con dedos grandes había cogido a su amigo de la cintura con tal fuerza que le había dejado las uñas marcadas en la piel, igual que había ocurrido por conseguir medicinas, abrigo, cosas tan simples. _

_En la mente de Trowa sólo existía una acción que un dedo podía hacer para dejar marcas que luego se volvían cicatrices. Sólo una acción podía volverse algo así. _

_Una acción que se le hacía tan dolorosamente familiar, tan terriblemente conocida. _

- _No quise mirar aquella vez, - murmuró Duo, finalmente deviando la mirada. – Estábamos cambiándonos en el área de gimnasio y vi que… bueno… en tu espalda. _

_Trowa asintió, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte, en ese punto tortuoso que sólo él podía ver ya. Duo había visto las pequeñas medialunas en la espalda de Trowa, las mismas que le llenaban los muslos, las nalgas. _

_Las mismas que habían dejado su historia en el cuerpo de Duo. _

_Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, seguida de dos, tres más. Antes que se diera cuenta, el estoico Trowa Barton, el piloto que había negado saber cómo sentir por tantos años, había comenzado a llorar como un niño, ahogándose en sus sollozos por una pena que no era suya, una pena que pensaba perdida en su infancia. _

_Duo le abrazó con fuerza, sus dedos helados acariciándole la espalda, el cuello, el cabello. Los mismos dedos que hace minutos le habían parecido temerarios ahora se movían como si estuviese hecho de vidrio, como si fuese tan delicado y frágil que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento. _

_Con su enorme corazón, Duo le estaba contando su propia historia, la historia de un niño que tiene que hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir el hambre y el frío. _

_Trowa lloró por horas, minutos, nunca pudo estar seguro, pero todo ese tiempo Duo le sostuvo con cariño, mientras le murmuraba palabras dulces en el oído. No, decía, no eres una persona sucia, no, no tienes de que avergonzarte. _

_Y, sí, Quatre y Catherine le habían dicho lo mismo, cuando habían notado como Trowa temía que le tocaran, y aunque las palabras eran las mismas, sonaban diferentes cuando las decía alguien con quién tenía una historia común, alguien que entendía su miedo, su hambre, el terror paralizante de saberse sucio, reemplazable. _

_Esa tarde, ocultos en la sala de reuniones, Duo y Trowa se volvieron más que amigos, más que dos soldados en una batalla. _

_Duo y Trowa se volvieron hermanos. _

Ahora Trowa era alguien distinto, alguien fuerte. De la mano de Duo, a punto de enfrentar a sus jefes, Trowa decidía dejar todo lo que amaba con tal de devolverle la mano a su pequeño hermano de armas.

Él salvaría a Duo esta vez.

Ojala algún dia Quatre lograse perdonarlo.

- Listo? – preguntó Trowa, observando como su amigo tomaba aire. Duo asintió.

Ambos empujaron la puerta de Lady Une sin golpear. Sabían que se les esperaba.

- Lady? – preguntó Trowa, abriendo la silla para Duo que apenas podía mantenerse en pie de los nervios. – Van a deportarnos?

- Deportarlos? – preguntó Lady Une como si aquello fuese lo ultimo en su mente. Zechs, parado junto a la ventana, no podía quitar la vista de 02. Trowa frunció el ceño.

- Pues si nos han llamado en plenas vacaciones, asumimos que tenía que ver con eso, - dijo. Lady Une negó levemente, también con la vista puesta en Duo que los observaba lleno de curiosidad.

- No, 03, la resolución de su caso de deportación será emitida por la corte la próxima semana, - respondió ella.

- Entonces, que pasa? – preguntó Duo, que se dejaba caer sobre la silla lleno de alivio. No tendrían que huir aun. Trowa y él tenían una pequeña esperanza.

Zechs se acercó a la silla de Duo entonces, sus manos temblorosas.

- Tiene que ver contigo, Maxwell, pensamos que querrías compañía mientras hablábamos contigo.

- Compañía? – repitió Trowa, confundido.

- Es por lo de los archivos de reconstrucción que el perro destruyó? – comentó Duo. – Ya les dije que el perro es de Hilde, pueden preguntarle a ella si es que de verdad eso ocurrió!

Lady Une sonrió.

- No, Duo, tampoco tiene que ver con eso.

- Entonces?

- Duo, es un asunto complicado y… - comenzó Lady Une, solo para ser interrumpida por Zechs.

- Podrías soltar tu cabello? – preguntó él nerviosamente. Duo los observó a ambos.

- Mi… cabello? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. – No me digan que la estúpida petición de higiene de Wufei les llegó finalmente? No era en serio! Sólo está enojado conmigo porque le jalé su ridícula colita!

- No! – respondió Zechs. – No es eso, es… ummm complicado.

- No tengo problema, van a ver que mi cabello siempre está limpio y ordenado, - murmuro mientras sus dedos comenzaban a deshacer su usual trenza. Trowa suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado, ayudándole con el largo cabello.

Lady Une lo observaba sorprendida mientras algo en los ojos de Zechs parecía indicar que el hombre estaba a segundos de ponerse a llorar.

- Es impresionante, - murmuró Lady Une finalmente, aquel muchacho que había conocido hace años y que poco a poco crecía para convertirse en un hombre cada vez le parecía más y más igual al gran Conde Kushrenada. Duo frunció el ceño.

- Parezco niña, - dijo. – Ya lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo me voy a volver más masculino, no tienen por qué poner esa cara…

- No pareces una niña! – interrumpió Zechs de forma forzosa. – Es que…

- Estábamos viendo tus archivos… pa-para el caso de deportación! – interrumpió Lady Une, lanzándole una mirada gélida al otro hombre. Duo los observó a ambos.

- Y? Hallaron algo útil? – preguntó Duo. Lady Une asintió.

- Un disco, en el hospital de L2, es tuyo, - dijo, alcanzándole al muchacho un pequeño disco plateado. Zechs la observó sorprendido, ignorando que la mujer había investigado aún más tras abandonar la habitación de Treize.

- Es mío? – dijo Duo, observando el disco.

- Los doctores de L2 indicaron que fue dejado allí para ti, - respondió Lady Une.

Duo negó.

- No sé ni lo que contiene, podemos verlo? – preguntó, dándole el disco a la mujer. Ella asintió, poniendo el disco en el reproductor con solemnidad. Sí, había ido a investigar a escondidas de los otros Preventers, sólo quería asegurarse que lo que Yuy había averiguado era correcto antes de llenar el corazón de Treize y la pequeña Marimeia de esperanzas que podían desvanecerse en el aire.

Duo comprendería si estaban todos equivocados.

Con un nudo en la garganta presionó los comandos para redirigir el contenido del disco a la pantalla principal de su oficina, sintiéndose intrusa en tal momento.

Una risa delicada y cantarina llenó la habitación al mismo tiempo que Zechs se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

Una jovencita ya casi de la edad de Marimeia los observaba desde la pantalla con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro mientras sus manos parecían jugar con los controles de su cámara.

- Parece que ya no estoy grabando sobre la televisión! – exclamó ella con una enorme sonrisa. – Soy invencible! Lo sabía! Pedazo de chatarra no pudo conmigo!

- Señorita, por favor, - dijo una voz detrás de la cámara. La muchacha asintió.

- Lo siento, Doctor Graham! – dijo, antes de arreglar su cabello oscuro con dedos descuidados y tomar asiento en un pequeño sofá.

- Cuando quiera, señorita Darling, - comentó la voz. La muchacha asintió.

- Ahem ahem, - tosió ella. – Este es un mensaje para mi queridísimo bebé que en este momento mismo me está pateando las costillas. Si estás viendo esto, querido mío, significa que todos mis temores se han vuelto realidad y no pude estar a tu lado para verte crecer y convertirte en un hombre de bien.

Duo se quedó mirando el monitor con ojos llenos de confusión. No podía ser cierto que esa chica, tan joven, lo estuviese viendo a través de un video antiguo, con sus mismos ojos, con su nariz arrugada tal como él la arrugaba cuando trataba de contener su risa.

Sencillamente no podía ser.

- Mi nombre, mi niño… me temo que no es seguro que lo diga en este momento, pero puedes llamarme mamá, creo que… eso me haría muy feliz. Es seguro que muchas veces te preguntaste por mí, precioso, y muchas veces maldijiste mi nombre por no estar a tu lado, pero sólo… yo solo quería que supieras, - la joven tragó duramente, su sonrisa muriendo lentamente en sus labios delgados, mucho más finos que los de Duo, pero del mismo color. – Estoy enferma, tesoro mío, el doctor Graham no cree que pueda sobrevivir a tenerte y yo quiero que tú vivas, más de lo que quiero vivir yo. Por eso, prefiero dejar esto para ti.

Lady Une observaba la pantalla, sintiéndose humilde y a la vez atormentada al ver a la joven princesa Mirabeau en esa pantalla. La había visto en fotografías antiguas y pinturas, por supuesto, desde el día en que oyó los rumores de su existencia que conocía su rostro, el color de su cabello. Pero era diferente verla en aquella grabación, tan vulnerable y decidida al mismo tiempo.

No una princesa, no una guerrera, una madre.

- No te preocupes, mi niño, aunque yo no esté aquí no te dejaré abandonado. Envié un mensaje a un primo mío muy querido en la Tierra, para que se haga cargo de ti si yo no estoy. Te encantará Mill, es algo llorón y siempre se mete en problemas, pero es una gran persona, tiene un gran corazón y estoy segura que te amará mucho. Él se asegurará que nunca nada te falte, mi precioso.

- Mill, señora Darling? – preguntó el doctor detrás de la cámara. – Debo dejar orden en el hospital?

- Por favor, - asintió la muchacha. – Tal vez, cuando esta guerra termine, Mill puede llevarte a nuestra antigua casa en la tierra, pequeño, y podrás correr y jugar en el jardín como yo solía hacerlo, y comer las frutas que crecen junto al rio.

Una mano pálida se posó sobre su abultado abdomen con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ojalá pudiera decirte más, bebé, responder todas las preguntas que tienes, pero no es seguro que diga nada, no quiero que corras peligro cuando no estaré ahí para protegerte, - una lágrima escapo de esos ojos violeta, idénticos a los de Duo. – Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo. Te amé desde que supe que vendrías al mundo y te amaré incluso cuando ya no esté aquí. Vive siempre feliz, mi niño, Tomes el camino que tomes, tu madre estará orgullosa de ti en el cielo y tal vez, si todo sale bien, tu padre también podrá amarte, donde quiera que esté.

Subitamente la cámara volteó a una esquina, donde los ciudadanos de la colonia podían verse corriendo por las calles desde la ventana. La muchacha se puso de pie entonces, abriendo la ventana para asomar la cabeza.

- Que está pasando? – preguntó confundida.

- Es increíble! – respondió un hombre con las mejillas sonrosadas de cansancio. – La Federación Terrestre ha atacado el Reino Cinq! La última monarquía ha muerto!

La mujer perdió todo su color antes de caer de rodillas en el piso, la cámara cayó a un costado de la habitación mientras que el doctor corría a socorrerla.

- Los Peacecraft… - murmuró ella entre lágrimas. – …han muerto…

Lo último que los Preventer pudieron ver fue como el doctor, una figura conocida para todos, volteaba la cámara por un segundo para apagarla mientras que sostenía a la Sra. Darling con un brazo.

Trowa sintió un aire gélido recorrerle la piel cuando pudo ver esos ojos oscuros y centelleantes, y la enorme y ganchuda nariz.

- El doctor Graham… - murmuró sorprendido. – Ese hombre…

- El doctor G… - respondió Lady Une, sintiéndose cada vez peor por haberse quedado en la habitación cuando aquel disco era algo tan secreto y privado. Se sentía una intrusa en un momento que sólo le pertenecía a Duo.

- Esa mujer… - suspiró Trowa, finalmente volteando a su mejor amigo. – Duo?

Duo no los oía, tenía la vista puesta en aquel monitor ahora en negro, tratando de ver si aquella mujer, aquella niña, volvía a aparecer. Un segundo más, tal vez, sólo un segundo le bastaría.

La interrogante que le había perseguido toda su vida se había visto resuelta en cuestión de minutos, la pregunta si había sido despreciado por padres que no podían mantenerlo se hallaba resuelta finalmente con el simple: "Te amo" de aquella mujer.

Había sido amado y apreciado por su madre, su madre que había sacrificado todo por él y le había dejado sus palabras de amor. Esa misma madre que le acariciaba con tanto cariño, que sonreía como él, que ladeaba la cabeza con su misma expresión. Esa madre que lo observaba con ojos idénticos a los suyos.

- Vuelve…- murmuró finalmente. – Mamá…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió súbitamente, espantando a los presentes que habían caído ante semejante sopor. Lady Une se levantó de su escritorio, sorprendida.

- Heero! – exclamó. – Se supone que seguías en el Tibet!

El muchacho en cuestión ignoró a todos los presentes salvo a Duo que seguía con la vista puesta en el monitor, pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió en sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su hombro, acariciando su cabello con ternura de la cual no se había creído capaz.

- Duo… - murmuró.

- Hee… ro… - respondió Duo, apretando los puños en su camisa. – Me amaban, Heero, tenía mamá y ella me quería, Heero! Yo tenía una mamá!

Trowa puso una mano en el hombro de Duo, acariciando su espalda con cuidado. Heero le lanzó una mirada venenosa que Trowa respondió con la suya propia. A la mierda los celos de su compañero. Podían dejar las rivalidades inventadas para después. Duo necesitaba el apoyo de ambos.

- Lady, - susurró Trowa. – Si puede llame a Quatre y a Wufei. Seguramente Duo necesitará que estemos todos con él.

Lady Une asintió incómodamente, tomando de la mano a Zechs antes que los pilotos notasen que él también estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- Los dejamos solos por ahora, 01, 03, - murmuró ella, saliendo de la oficina con Wind.

Heero asintió, descansando su cabeza sobre la de Duo y dejando que llorase a su antojo. Sintiéndose algo torpe e inadecuado en aquel momento. Trowa negó levemente, descansando su frente en la espalda de Duo.

- Llora a tus muertos, Duo, - susurró. – Llóralos todo lo que necesites.

Afuera, Lady Une le alcanzó su pañuelo bordado a Zechs que no podía alejar los ojos de su oficina, queriendo entrar ahí a tomar a ese muchacho en sus brazos, queriendo decirle lo mucho que lamentaba no haberlo rescatado.

- Realmente ella te pidió que cuidases de su bebé? – pregunto Lady Une, sin saber cómo llevar semejante asunto.

- No lo sé, - respondió él. – Todas las comunicaciones del Reino Cinq estuvieron interrumpidas por la Federación Terrestre antes y después del ataque. Lo que sea que Andrómede me envió, nunca llegó al palacio.

- No es tu culpa, - dijo la mujer, tocando levemente su hombro.

- No, no lo es, - respondió. – Pero no me hace sentir mejor saberlo. Sabiendo lo que los pilotos de Gundam tuvieron que vivir, y pensando que ese pequeño es mi sobrino… no, no puedo sentirme mejor, y Treize…

- Treize-sama tampoco sabía.

- A Treize se le romperá el corazón, Lady, - suspiró Zechs. – Vamos a buscar a 04 y 05, ellos pueden cuidar a 02 y a sus compañeros.

En silencio, ambos abandonaron el pasillo con dirección a las oficinas de agentes de campo. Wufei correría a auxiliar a su amigo en cuanto oyera la noticia, y Quatre volaría desde donde se encontrará para ayudar. Así de poderoso era el lazo entre los pilotos de Gundam.

Por un momento, Zechs se sintió agradecido que, si bien no había podido salvar a su sobrino de la guerra tal como su madre hubiese querido, al menos el destino le había entregado a Duo cuatro compañeros que serían capaces de todo por él.

Tan solo esperaba que a Treize no le diera un ataque cuando comprendiese que aceptando a su pequeño primogénito, tenía que aceptar a sus cuatro protectores terroristas también.

**Continuará. **


End file.
